Full Circle (novel)
(Pocket VOY) |author = Kirsten Beyer |editor = |format = paperback |published = April 2009 |pages =578 |duopages = |ISBN =ISBN 1416594965 |date = September 2378-June 2381 |stardate = |altcover = full Circle German cover.jpg |publisher = Pocket Books}} Full Circle is a Star Trek: Voyager novel, by Kirsten Beyer, published by Pocket Books in 2009. It is the first to be written by Beyer and the fifth in the Voyager relaunch. The first part of the novel centers around Miral Paris' kidnapping by Klingon sect Warriors of Gre'thor and the Curse of the Gods while the second part shows Voyagers' action during the Borg Invasion of 2381 and sets up the mission of the Project Full Circle. Publisher's description From the back cover :When the is dispatched on an urgent mission to the planet Kerovi, Captain Chakotay and his first officer, Commander Thomas Paris, must choose between following their orders and saving the lives of two of those dearest to them. B'Elanna Torres and her daughter, Miral, are both missing in the wake of a brutal attack on the Klingon world of Boreth. With the aid of their former captain, Admiral Kathryn Janeway - as well as many old friends and new allies - Voyager's crew must unravel an ancient mystery, placing themselves between two warrior sects battling for the soul of the Klingon people...while the life of Miral hangs in the balance. But these events and their repercussions are merely the prelude to even darker days to come. As Voyager is drawn into a desperate struggle to prevent the annihilation of the Federation, lives are shattered, and the bonds that were forged in the Delta Quadrant are challenged in ways that none could have imagined. For though destiny has dealt them crushing blows, Voyager's crew must rise to face their future...and begin a perilous journey in which the wheel of fate comes full circle. Summary References Characters USS Voyager personnel :Hugh Cambridge • Lyssa Campbell • Capiello • Chakotay • Nancy Conlon • • Afsarah Eden • Aytar Gwyn • Jarem Kaz • Harry Kim • Kenth Lasren • Samantha Maplethorpe • Oden • Pallizolo • Tom Paris • Devi Patel • • Reager • Sharak • T.J. Sydney • Akolo Tare • Uzan • Vorik • Ward • Vanessa Waters Astall • Beekman • • • Hillhurst • Lon Suder • T'Reni Other Starfleet personnel :Reginald Barclay • Willem Batiste • Xin Chan • Parimon Dasht • Decan • The Doctor • Tillum Drafar • Regina Farkas • Ferchew • Clarissa Glenn • Icheb • Bal Itak • Kenneth Montgomery • Liam O'Donnell • Owen Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Hosc T'Mar • Tamarras • B'Elanna Torres • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Upton • Samantha Wildman • Lewis Zimmerman Brenna Covington • Beverly Crusher • Aiden Fletcher • • Edward Janeway • Leona • Bruce Maddox • Alynna Nechayev • Michael Thomas Paris • Rudolph Ransom Other Federation citizens :Deegle • • Irene Hansen • Harees • Gretchen Janeway • Phoebe Janeway • Carla Johnson • Kevin Johnson • Mark Johnson • Svetlana Korepanova • Leonard • Julia Paris • Miral Paris • Seven of Nine • T'Pel • Libby Webber • Naomi Wildman • Giancarlo Wu Asil • Nanietta Bacco • Oliver Baines • Elieth • Magnus Hansen • • Gradak Kaz • John Kim • Mary Kim • Ione Kitain • Kolopak • Dil Moore • Sek • Sekaya • John Torres • • Varith Klingons :D'Kang • Grapk • Kahless • Kopek • Kularg, son of Grav • Ligerh • Logt • M'Rent • Martok • T'Krek • Worf • Brach'Tun • Ghargh • Gothmara • Gowron • Grav • Hal'Korin • K'Trelan • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kohlar • Krelik • L'Naan, daughter of Krelik • Lantar • Lukara • Molor • Reclaw • Miral Torres Other characters :Fistrebil • Halk • Indigo • Vrenton Alamys • Dante Alighieri • Arak Katal • Borg Queen • Captain Proton • • Chaotica • D'Mack of Vulcan • Leonardo da Vinci • Fek'lhr • John Ford • Henry V • Kes • Merin Kol • Molly • Crell Moset • Neelix • Noss • One • Shaka Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Azure Nebula • Beta Quadrant • Boreth • Cygnet IV • Davlos • Earth (Atlantic Ocean • Desert Springs • Federation Park • Friday Harbor • Lopez Islands • Louvre • Maine • Massacre Bay • Midwest • Montana • Mount Constitution • North America • Orcas Island • Paris • Rosario Strait • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • San Juan Islands • Venice (Grand Canal • La Zucca • Ponte deli Scalzi • Santa Croce)) • Jupiter Station • McKinley Station • Naliah IV • Qo'noS (Federation Embassy on Qo'noS • Great Hall) • Rattlesnake Flats • Sol system • Utopia Planitia Acamar • Badlands • Barolia • Betazed • Caretaker's array • Cestus III • Deep Space 5 • Delgara • Delta Quadrant • Deneva • Earth (Agincourt • Bristol • England • Marseilles • Obstruction Pass Park • Palais de la Concorde • Sandrine's • Venezia Santa Lucia) • Fluidic space • Gamma Quadrant • Gre'thor • Kerovi • Loran II • Luna • New Earth • Qo'noS (Kartad Forest • Mount Vor • Qa'Hov) • Risa • Starbase 234 • Sto-Vo-Kor • Wolf 359 • Yaris Nebula Starships and vehicles : • Borg cube • Borg tactical scout • • Delta Flyer II • • • • (Emergency Medical Vessel) • • Home Free • • • • • • • Type-9 shuttlecraft • • • Barge of the Dead • Borg supercube • • • • • Geronimo • hovercart • • Races and cultures :Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Deltan • Elaysian • Human (British • French • Italian) • Klingon • Kriosian • Ktarian • Lendrin • Orion • Tamarian • Tellarite • Trill • Ullian • Vulcan Caeliar • Cardassian • Changeling • Children of Fawlwath • Ferengi • Hirogen • Horta • Human (Lumni) • Ilarian • Jem'Hadar • Kazon • Kerovian • Mari • Mikhal Traveler • Nekrestian • Oaxacatian • Ocampan • Peeth • • Romulan • Species 8472 • Swarm • Syngtara • Talaxian • Vidiian • Voth States and organizations :Borg Collective • Earth Orbital Control • Federation Research Institute • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Orion Syndicate • Project Full Circle • qawHaq'hoch • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets • Warriors of Gre'thor • Yan-Isleth 37's • Boreal's Six Colonies • Caeliar gestalt • Department of Temporal Affairs/Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Dominion • Federation Council • Federation News Service • Founder • Maquis • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Operations • Typhon Pact • University of Oxford Science and technology :ablative hull armor • adrenaline • akoonah • antimatter injector • artificial gravity • baakonite • biobed • chronometer • circuit • combadge • deflector shield • dermal regenerator • dilithium • dilithium matrix • dilithium refining unit • disruptor • Emergency Command Hologram • Emergency Medical Hologram • • forcefield • genome • geothermal • grenade • gravimetric displacement • gravimetric eddy • holodeck • hypospray • impulse drive • inertial dampener • interlink node • Irumodic Syndrome • isolinear chip • kelotane • kemocite • laser scalpel • magnetic constrictor • medical tricorder • mobile emitter • nanoprobe • nehret-virus • neurolytic pathogen • omega molecule • padd • palm beacon • peridaxon • phaser • photon torpedo • plasma • plasma conduit • plasma flare • plasma storm • pulse mine • quantum slipstream drive • quantum torpedo • regeneration alcove • relay • replicator • self-sealing stem bolt • sensor • sensor net • sonic shower • spectral analysis • stasis chamber • trace particle density • tractor beam • transphasic torpedo • Tri-ox compound • tricobalt • tricorder • tritanium • transporter • transwarp drive • xanatopropoline • warning buoy • warp core • warp drive • waste extraction • zero-gravity Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • aide • • ambassador • bladesmith • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • counselor • councillor • dabo girl • diplomat • Director of Covert Operations • doctor • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • ensign • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • first officer • fleet commander • flight controller • geneticist • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • massage therapist • merchant • musician • operations officer • President of the United Federation of Planets • science officer • scientist • security chief • security officer • sul • tactical officer • transporter operator • vice admiral • warrior Other references :19th century • angel • Anterean cider • armor • astrometrics • baldric • banana • baseball • bat'leth • Battle of Acamar • Battle of Agincourt • Battle of Barolia • Battle of the Azure Nebula • Battle of Wolf 359 • bear • blanket • blood pie • blue-eyed Mary • bodysuit • Bolian ale • boot • Borg supercube crisis • Borg Invasion of 2381 • Brach'Tun's Letter • bread • buttercup • candle • cappuccino • central plexus • chaise • Challenge of Spirit • Château St. Michelle • clarinet cloak • cobble stone • coffee • Cultural Renewal • d'k tahg • dabo • deer • demon • diaper • doberman pinscher • Dominion War • dragon • duffelbag • duty shift • eggplant • evasive maneuvers • Federation Day • First Dynasty • flower • gagh • golf • honeymoon • hoverball • iced tea • iguana • Illuminating the City of Light • Inferno • Irish setter • jacaranda • joH'a mu'qaD • kadis-kot • Klingon opera • komerex zha • Kos'Karii pit • Ktarian Festival • Kuvah'magh • lal-shak • latinum • ledka wood • leola root • Light of Amonak • lizard • madrone berry • madrone tree • medicine bundle • medkit • mek'leth • merlot • mind meld • mint • mirror • nursery • oil • orchid • pants • parmesan cheese • petaQ • pictographs • polar bear • pool • pot roast • qutluch • railway station • red alert • Risan bath salt • robe • sabre bear • Scrolls of Ghargh • Second Dynasty • silver • spear • Standard maneuvers • stone • suitcase • Sword of Kahless • synthehol • Taborian Puzzlemania • tank top • targ • targot • tea • transporter station • tunic • varHuS • • venison • warnog • watch • wildebeest • wreath • yIntagh Appendices Related stories * Book One|The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two Book Two}} - The events of this duology are referenced in Full Circle. * - The replacement of Kahless is referenced in this novel. * - The death of Kathryn Janeway is dealt with in this novel and has a big impact on the personality of Chakotay. * Star Trek: Destiny - The events of this trilogy are referenced in Full Circle and serve as a major reason for the start of the Full Circle Fleet's exploration mission in the Delta-Quadrant. * - B'Elanna and Miral's names are mentioned on a list of persons who died during the Borg Invasion, as planned by her in Full Circle. Background * The German translation of the novel was released by Cross Cult in 2014. It was translated by Andrea Bottlinger and featured new cover art by Martin Frei. * The novel's release was announced at the New York Comic-Con in April 2008 * According to comments from Keith R.A. DeCandido, the novel will "start initially where ''Enemy of My Enemy left off, and go all the way through to and beyond." * Along with Full Circle, '' : Over a Torrent Sea by Christopher L. Bennett, A Singular Destiny by Keith R.A. DeCandido, and : Losing the Peace by William Leisner will also be following up on the events from . * Full Circle is the first novel in the relaunch series to be released since 2005, and the first not to be written by Christie Golden. * According to Beyer the novel was orignally supposed to be two novels which later merged into one with two parts. The original novels were also supposed to be a trilogy with a book that would later become A Pocket Full of Lies. * The novel is split into two parts. Part One begins with a prologue set immediately after the events of Before Dishonor. The narrative of the first half of the book then picks up in 2378, a few weeks after the events of Enemy of My Enemy. Chapter 18 skips ahead to 2379 and then chapter 19 returns to the fallout of Before Dishonor showing how the various Voyager crewmembers learned of Kathryn Janeway's death. Part Two takes place primarily in May of 2381 following the events of the Star Trek: Destiny, this half of the book also features various flashbacks to periods between 2378 and 2381, including the events of Destiny. The epilogue concludes the book in June 2381. Character arc * Afsarah Eden - Afsarah Eden is introduced as the leader of the Full Circle Project and later promoted to Captain of Voyager for its Delta-Quadrant mission. * Chakotay - After Janeway's death Chakotay has an emotional breakdown and resigns from Starfleet. * Thomas Paris - Tom Paris's daughter Miral was captured by a Klingon religious group, but Voyagers' crew were able to save her. After that incident Tom and B'Elanna develop a plan which involves the faking of B'Elanna and Miral's deaths and traveling to the Delta-Quadrant where they would meet with Tom and settle on a peaceful planet in the D-Q. Tom's mother is deeply saddened by the loss of her daughter-in-law and her grand-daughter which followed her husband's death during the Borg-Invasion. * B’Elanna Torres - B'Elanna Torres's daughter Miral was captured by a Klingon religious group, but Voyagers' crew were able to save her. After that incident Tom and B'Elanna develop a plan which involves the faking of B'Elanna and Miral's deaths and traveling to the Delta-Quadrant where they would meet with Tom and settle on a peaceful planet in the Delta-Quadrant. Images full Circle.jpg|Cover image. full Circle German cover.jpg|German language edition cover image. uSS Esquiline Cross Cult FC.JPG| . uSS Hawking (NCC-81897) CrossCult.png| . uSS Planck Cross Cult FC.PNG| . uSS Voyager Cross Cult FC.PNG|The refit . uSS Demeter.jpg| . lt. Commander Tom Paris.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris. Connections Timeline The first part of the novel runs from September 2378 through June 2380 and begins nine months after the final Star Trek: Voyager episode, "Endgame". The second part of the novel runs through May and June 2381 and begins three years and five months after the final Star Trek: Voyager episode, "Endgame". |nextdate1 = A Time for War, A Time for Peace |prevdate1 = A Time for War, A Time for Peace |date2 = June 2379 |nextdate2 = Missing in Action|prevdate2 = A Time for War, A Time for Peace |date3 = 4 April 2380 |nextdate3 = Articles of the Federation |prevdate3 = |date4 = June 2380 |nextdate4 = Before Dishonor |prevdate4 = Before Dishonor |date5 = July 2380 |nextdate5 = Captain's Blood|prevdate5 = Before Dishonor |date6 = August 2380 |nextdate6 = Sword of Damocles|prevdate6 = Captain's Blood|date7 = February 2381 |nextdate7 = Gods of Night |prevdate7 = Mere Mortals |date8 = February 2381 |nextdate8 = Lost Souls |prevdate8 = Mere Mortals |date9 = March 2381 |nextdate9 = Over a Torrent Sea |prevdate9 = Losing the Peace |date10 = April 2381 |nextdate10 = Watching the Clock |prevdate10 = Over a Torrent Sea |date11 = May-June 2381 |nextdate11 = Over a Torrent Sea |prevdate11 = Losing the Peace |type1 = novel|format1 = novel|typea = novel}} External link * category:vOY novels